lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
Re: The Lord of the Rings Online thanks for that note. Just ask whenever and I can spend the time to do the research (: Macch Toric (talk) 17:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) On Character infoboxes In my view the character infoboxes are mostly already established. They need updating but changing them so they are like unto their kindreds (Noldo & Sinda) is too much like what the Tolkien Gateway has firm. That's my view. Unless, you have a very unique scheme, but keep sending me ideas and I'll keep sending you them back. The Easterlings and the Haradrim could use an infobox scheme perhaps 'Men of Darkness'? I like the color scheme you made for the Dragons.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Characters Infobox I don't add a new title because I will also talk about character infobox. I think we should add a "Status" and "Death Reason" section. It can show the readers clearly about the character's living status and the reason that cause the character's death. What do you think? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) A Favor Hello even tho u dont know me may u please do me a favor if u can if its to hard u can say no .Im trying to learn everything i can about Lotr and whole middle earth and trying to read everpage i can. I know u can look up stuff but i dont know what to realy look up and there so many things that i might not know. I know u can go down to the chacter list and read all that ive read all the races But somthings you have to look up and i dont know what to look up. If this is possibly at all which i think would be realy hard or there is a easy soultion may u send me all the links to everypage im know im coming out of the blue here to asked this but it would make my day if u could send those to me. AeglosTheGreat (talk) 17:42, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE:Characters Infobox : Sure, I have asked DarkLantern. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) House of Elros family template The following were members of the House of Elros as well: Yávien, Oromendil, Axantur, (children of Nolondil) Lindissë, Ardamir, Cemendur (children of Axantur), Írildë and Hallatan (children of Cemendur). They should be added to Template:House of Elros--DarkLantern (talk) 21:51, April 25, 2015 (UTC) RE:Portrayal in Adaptations Okay! I will remind myself about that. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Location Infobox Hi, - Darkchylde, sorry to bother you again! But I discovered that some imageless location infobox will appear " " on the top of the box. I tried to remove it but I failed. So, woukd you please fix it. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Location Infobox Stonewain Valley and Blackroot Vale. But there might be more as these 2 pages are the pages that I found the problem. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New series of pages Hi, this is Prince of Erebor...again. I want to ask that should I add the family members of Tolkien, letters of Tolkien and Lords of Gondor category + disambiguation page? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:New series of pages Okay. But does the Princes of Dol Amroth and Princes of Ithilien count as Lord of Gondor?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE RE:New Series of Pages + Remind I guess Princes of Ithilien aren't a Lord of Gondor. But I am not sure so I asked you about it. Besides, please keep an eye on a new user, 沈阳代开餐饮住宿发票. As it is simpified Chinese and it means "Coupons of dinning and accommodation in Shenyang(a city in China)". So I afraid that he may type advertisements on the pages. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Useless image Please delete . It is useless. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Dwarves Template Hi - Darkchylde, I think Mim, Ibun and Khîm shouldn't be on the Template, instead they should be on a Petty-Dwarf Template. And I may help to correct and create the templates if necessary. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Falls of Sirion Hi - Darchylde, I found the Falls of Sirion page and it is a mess. Everything there is linked to Tolkien Gateway, even the content and references. I don't know how to fix it, please check it and repair it. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Letters Hola, - Darkchylde. I have fixed most of the letters. Thanks! Que tengas un buen día! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:RE:Letters Gracias! And I am working on the template too. Hope this project can be finished soon. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Yeah! I'm working on the Navigation templates too! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Okay! Let's work hard! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::Yeah! I just want to copy them to here first and then revise them. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::::Yeah, I am rewriting and I have finished the navigation template. Please check Template:Letters. And I have put it in Letter 1 page too so you may also check does it match with the page format and colour scheme. Gracias mi amigo! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::::Hi! Is the navigation template fine?? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::::::Okay! I'll update them now. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New temporary background? With the recent passing of Sir Christopher Lee, perhaps update the background for the next month or so that features Saruman? Could be a good way to honor him. 18:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, I have one designed currently on my test wiki. Do you like that design? 20:51, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I uploaded a new version. I tried scouring for it but all the images of him being knighted were too small :(. Also, if you'd like a different font/color, just tell me which. 03:01, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, added one with the lotr font. 03:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::You'd need to download the file from the wiki yourself then upload it through as only admins can change the background. 18:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Navigation Template Hi -Darkchylde, why the letter pages will automatically added "navigation templates" to the category after the add the "Letters template"? I tried to fix it but I couldn't find out the problem. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :I see and thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Spammer Hi -Darkchylde, please block User:IMRAM and deleted his spamming blog posts. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Some spams Hi -Darkchylde, please delete Austin and Popeye page. It's completely rubbish. And please block 153.107.192.205 and 153.107.97.168, as they are spamming. :Besides, I have put the afd on Gino Acevedo, Gerontius "The Old" Took and Taking the hobbits to Isengard pages for quite a period. Please delete it to keep this Wiki neater. Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Yeah, me too. I am going to have exam so I may not be active these weeks. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :::Thanks! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) New blogs Hey fellow Admin. :) I wondered, do you happen to know how to make it so that the creation of a Blog can be seen in the Wiki Activity bar that's always on the right of the screen? Or, perhaps, to be something that Wiki users here receive an email about? (Specifically, "A new blog post, blah blah, has been created by so-n-so" showing up in the inbox) I thought to ask you since you were able to help with the recent tech question I asked DarkLantern, concerning the "Added by ___" caption on pictures. (And I can ask him about this as well- so no worries.) Happy editing, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 22:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Absence Hi - Darkchylde, I am going on an exchange tour to Germany and Italy and I will return on 26/7. I may not update here so often but I still hope I can remove some spams or make some minor corrections. I will immediately continue my projects when I return home. Sorry for that and may God bless you! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | '''Prince of Erebor’’’']]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE: Absence Thanks! My flight will depart 30 minutes later.----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Deceased Category Hi - Darkchylde, I am in Wittenburg now but I just saw a "Deceased" category that were added to some orcs' pages. I think it is quite useless, since nearly all of the characters died at the end of Fourth Age. Besides, many characters that didn't appear in the story but in the history like Helm Hammerhand, Saradoc Brandybuck, etc, died. So I suggest to delete it. What do you think? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:Deceased Category Thanks a lot! Germany is really a nice country. There are many aged and unique buildings. And there are the famous Martin Luther who made Germany to have a special history and role in the christian society. But to me, I don't used to see buildings that are so short (you know, Hong Kong is packed with skyscrapers). By the way I have bought a German The Hobbit novel with 7.95 Euros, although I don't know German. LOL!----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE: Germany Tour Yes, it looks great. And it will be nice to have a same novel in 3 translations (English, Chinese and German) on my shelf. I will look for an Italian one later in my journey. (^o^) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Italian The Hobbit Finally, I find this, The Hobbit in Italian!!! It took me one and a half day to search it! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Italian The Hobbit Thanks! I will read them, with the help of Google Translate. And do not be jealous of me, I think you should really pay a visit to there, it's worth-going. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Milan, Florence, Assisi, Vantican and Rome. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) About Maia Hi - Darkchylde, while editing the Maiar pages, I found that Maia (Single form for Maiar) was linked to a Born for Hope character, sharing the same name. So I am thinking of should we fix the links manually into Maia or rename Maia page into Maia (Born for Hope). Which option do you prefer? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :Renamed and redirected Maia to Maiar. Thanks and have a nice day! (I gotta continue watching Hunter x Hunter) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:My Profile Info LOL! I really dislike Tauriel's role. She is completely unrelated to the storyline. But despite that many people dislike Alfrid, I do accept his role in Desolation of Smaug. For his role in Battle of Five Armies, I think his role can be abstained after being punched by the Master of Lake-town and drown. Bach's "Little" Fugue in G minor and "Toccata" and Fugue in D minor and also Schumann's "The Happy Farmer" are my favourite!! What about yours? But most importantly, I currently was addicted to Hunter x Hunter. It was really really awesome! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE RE:My Profile Info Agree! In fact, I don't like how Kili and Fili die in the film. Although there is only one sentence describing the brothers' death in the novel, but they are heros as they shielded their uncle. But in the film, Kili died for Tauriel and Fili was murdered by Azog, which I hate it so much. I have finished watching episode 9. But I have a minor question, didn't Killua killed 2 candidate on the airship after the "ball game" with Netero, at the end of episode 7? So there should be only 40 candidate left. Anyway, it is truly a wonderful anime! ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS:For favourite character, I don't know. Perhaps Kurapika. :Hi, I am now in episode 15, I just can't stop watching it. And for favourite character, I still don't know, perhaps Kurupika?! Anyway, cheers, friend! \(^o^)/ ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) ::Killua is not bad. But he seems to be a little bit cruel when he kills Johness. Kurupika seems much more normal. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Transitioning to new infoboxes Hey Darkchylde, I'm bringing this up to you because, as I understand it, you're one of the admins with some CSS knowledge and might be the best suited to bring this before the other admins for discussion: We’re reaching out to a few of our top communities, hoping to get you on board with the migration to the new . It's going to require some work, but we have tools to help Why we’re doing this Simply put: Most current infobox structures translate very poorly to mobile devices, and indeed any device that doesn’t use desktop-style displays. On desktops and laptops, they often look amazing. The problem is that more and more of our contributors visit Wikia from a mobile device. To see just how much traffic has become mobile, you can check out this graph from our forum post about infoboxes a couple weeks back: Mobile is the future. Not just for Wikia, but for the web as a whole. Take a look at the recent trends and future growth predictions for mobile traffic - it's staggering. We partnered with the Wikia community to create this new markup to make sure that your hard work can be displayed on mobile devices (as well as any future technologies) easily and without any new coding conventions. It'll take some effort up front, but we’re here to help with it, and the work you put in now will pay for itself tenfold in the future. Tools we’ve designed to make the process easier We've enabled two new features on your community. One is a tool for migrating the "old" infobox code to the new markup. It identifies templates on your wikia that look like infobox templates and places a box on the right rail of the template page. When you click the "Generate draft markup" button in this box, it opens a new tab containing a draft of your infobox using the new markup. This won't contain your previous CSS styling, though (assuming you've used any), and if you want the infoboxes to still look the same on desktop, you'll have to add it to instead of into the template, where it was before. The second is a new feature on that will highlight which infoboxes on your wikia have not been migrated to the new infobox markup. It's fairly intuitive - you can click on the infobox title link itself to see the old markup, or simply click the "Convert!" button on the right, which performs the same action as the "Generate draft markup" button. . I'll also watch this post - so feel free to ask any questions you have about this, and of course any questions other community members might have! All the best, Mira_Laime (help forum | blog) 23:26, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the last info on referals, im still confused about image uploading and the structure of text, im new as you probably know so please bear with me till i get the hang of it and i will try to pay more attention to my repeated mistakes when adding pics or contents. thank you. Eve-stardust (talk) 14:46, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Addicted Hi, - Darkchylde, how are you? I have finished episode 34. LOL I like how Gon defeat Gido and Killua electrocuted Riehlvelt. But I want to ask who is the girl that reconnect Hisoka's arms? She seems to be a Phantom Troupe member, right? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) :I think the Zoldyck family seems hard-hearted and murderous. But I am starting to like Killua, his skills are quite impressive to me(He's a typical meta-human lol(^o^). And I am really looking forward what will happen in the Yorknew City on 1st September. Btw, will there be more episode after episode 148 to be aired in the future? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Addicted LoL! Killua's mother's electronic visor is really ghastly. I definitely don't want her to be my mother. And Gittarackur (I like to refer his disguise name, more than he real name, it seems much cooler lol) too, his eyes are...cunning. Makes me nervous too. I thought the manga isn't ended yet. I think the zodiacs are going to Dark Continent (or something like that). It's a pity that the anime had ended so soon. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) Hi Sorry for late reply, I went camping with my friends. Well, I am not a huge fan of animes, but I know these kind of scenes (naked scenes) are often seen. So I have no special feeling on that scene...lol Anyway I am now watching episode 91, I hope I can finish it during summer vacation. ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) RE:Wenting Travelling Oh really? That's nice! Well, I guess you have been to either Ocean Park or Disneyland, right? And Star Avenue/the Peak? What do you think about them? And which is your favourite attractions? Hope you enjoy your time here! (lol if you told me earlier I could suggest you to go to some more special and meaningful places like Ninepin Groups ideal place for hiking and geographical studies, as there are many different kinds of landscapes and hexagonal vertical rhyolite columns, a sort of volcanic rock only found in that island , University of Hong Kong university in Hong Kong found in 1911, ranked as 26th best university in the world, etc. Tram and Slowest public transport in Hong Kong which still exists is also very nice to travel and enjoy the scenary of Hong Kong.) ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS:Which hotel(s) did you stayed at? RE: RE: Went Travelling Oh, Panda Hotel? You mean the one in Tsuen Wan? Well, that's a venerable hotel. I like the buffet there, it was awesome. But I think many Hong Kongers can speak English, not fluently, but basically, since HK have 12 years free education. And you have been to Victoria Habour at night? I think the night view is really charming! Disneyland, nice theme park, but was really packed with people. Have you play Space Mountain? Besides, have you visit IFC/Sky 100 and The Hong Kong Observation Wheel? Where else did you go? ----[[User:Prince of Erebor | Prince of Erebor’’’]]-(Reply Press Here) PS: Did your tour guide taught you any Cantonese? Infoboxes Hoi, I'm a relatively new editor to this wiki, but I have decent Wikia experience. Thus, I decided to check to see if the infoboxes needed updating, which they did. I started with Template:Infobox Person/Draft and Template:Infobox Non-canonical Character/Draft, since they came up first in insights. :P Figured I'd let you look over them and tweak or approve them as you see fit. One coffee cup to rule them all / One user talk page to find them 00:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Re: Infoboxes Yeah, I can't really do the colors yet. :P Thanks, though. One coffee cup to rule them all / One user talk page to find them 18:40, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes: Update I figured out how to color the new infoboxes. The only issue is, it requires work in . This page can tell you more. --LORDWEIRDO (talk) 03:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) (P.S.: This is Da Weirdo, BTW. I changed my account name for some reason.) Uin edit My bad, simply didn't mean to confuse you. Just I chose easier way to. Sincerely.DreamBrisdin (talk) 05:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Extended editions Yes, I think I would agree. Those pages should be merged with the film pages.--DarkLantern (talk) 18:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) The user Ederchil has blocked from tolkiengateway.Acording to him, the reason is counter-productive edit warring. Could you convince him to change his decision about me and to regain the ability to edit a page on Tolkien Gateway. Completing it Hello.You did good work by removing the spoiler warning from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.But the spoiler warning still remains in the content Plot of the same page.Can you remove the spoiler warning from that content of the page that I am talking about?I do not have permission to edit this page,as opposed to you. Good job captain. User:Longerbeard added the spoiler warning in The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, which is not necessary for the known reason.Could you erase the editing of User:Longerbeard; As I see, the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, is protected to prevent editing. So that means I do not have permission to edit this page.Why this page is protected to prevent editing? Here,for the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies I do have permission to edit these. Could you unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, in order to be able to edit it? I will not change it in the point. Can you unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in order for me to be able to edit this page; Why the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies are free for editing;Can you do the same thing to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug; Why doesn't someone unlock the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug in order for me to be able to edit this page; Why the pages The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies are free for editing;Can you do the same thing to The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug; I will not make big changes to the page The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug.Can you unlock this page; Question Hey! I have a question on one of your editing-goals that are listed on your profile page: How are you thinking of updating the etymologies? Merry Christmas :) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 18:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: question Thanks :) Oh I wasn't speaking of you actually getting the task done - I was asking what "updating the etymologies" will entail. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' On Elf Friends Yes, the title of '''Elf-friend' was supposed to be a title bestowed upon a person.--DarkLantern (talk) 17:35, January 5, 2016 (UTC) On Faramir vandalism Your undo of the Faramir vandalism didn't work. You might want to try again.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:13, January 10, 2016 (UTC) On Language template I must ask you not to implement that language template yet. One reason is because templating the translations makes it harder for the experts to make corrections of words that I was not sure about. Also, I found in my researches that not all those Cyrillic-based languages have the exact same characters. Not all these words I was sure of that's why I left 'question marks' next to some of the words, because the word didn't come out right in the translation generation and research. So I'm asking you to hold off on that idea for now.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:19, January 21, 2016 (UTC) On Image uploads You are correct. I spoke with her over the web and I know she would not have wanted anyone to upload her works without her permission. So, I'm asking you to please delete any image that anyone else but me uploaded. Remember that I had once told you about how I carefully negotiated with her to use only three image she personally sent me.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:44, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Questions Thank You for finally Unblocking me DArchylde. Obviously I didn't really know about the rules and policys of using this website. But I would like to continue using this site and help with building more info for characters which is referenced of course. Hence, i have plenty questions: 1. What can you do with a Page, like more detailed info on topic/essays for characters and events??? 2. How do you findout whether the images are copyright and whether they are permitted to share 3. For copyright images not shared, how do you get permission from the artist to use an image of theirs? eve-stardust (talk) 06:50, Feb.15, 2016 --Eve-stardust (talk) 13:21, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Actually, do you guys have a list of aritists who have given permission to share their images??? And what are the features for the option "Add a Page" for a particular website page like is it for giving more detailed info of event, character, place etc.? Eve-stardust (talk) 15:10, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Merging Yes, you should be prepared to deal with those articles as soon as possible; however, the user who separated the two (Glorfindel) says that they are separate, or he did. The way I understand it is that two are the same. Take care and be sure that you have it all properly sorted out before you merge it.--DarkLantern (talk) 13:34, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hi I'm toy 2345 Do you know what 204.108.127.36 did? He vandelized a page and renamed it middle earth durning d word please block him. The second user I'm reporting is 204.108.127.135. He also did vandelism. The third one is 204.108.127.43 they need be blocked or it's possible they could be sockpuppets of 204.108.127.36 who was already blocked. Inputs Still new at all this, sorry for the repeated mistakes as they are not done on purpose. I am still learning so please bear with me, im so confused sometimes on what is right and what is wrong, i will pay more attention to your inputs. Eve-stardust (talk) 14:52, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Spelling You said "spelling mistakes" please give me examples of mine. I have been very careful and use Tolkien's alphabets for names of anything or anyone, I don't think you seem to acknowledge how much time and effort i'm trying to make One Wiki For All a bigger library with more info than the Tolkien Gateway site. I don't think u notice that i have spent my time & effort to provide much info for most of the Valar and Maiar. Eve-stardust (talk) 17:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) RE: Spelling No i don't find your replies condescending but positive more detailed info. It would be better for me when you comment about my mistakes by also including atleast one example, i understand clearly that way or else i tend to get confused.Eve-stardust (talk) 15:00, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Does this site have permission for Antonio Vinci's artwork? It would be more easier if i know the list of artists that have given their permission to do so. Eve-stardust (talk) 01:13, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Returned Greetings Sorry I have been AFK for a while. But I have returned to help with RE:Lord of the Rings Online characters and other games. However I noticed something. The Page Krashnak has disapeared and/or moved. Now, I didnt create the page in the first place, but I did say he was a hero for Battle for Middle-earth II. http://www.trueachievements.com/a11843/destroy-lothlorien-achievement.htm. I know some stuff I didn't write either. I just added that he was a hero and added a photo or two. I was wanting to know more about it. Thanks for taking your time to read this. Regards Macch Toric (talk) 8:22, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Category stickler Hey DC - since Categories has been perhaps the largest content of your work here on this Wiki, this ' might be a fitting userbox for you, :) Hope you've had a fine summer. '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:00, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back Darkchylde! You've returned! :D I hope you had a good hiatus. One point of admin-business that DarkLantern decided shouldn't happen until you appeared again is the demotion of KingAragorn, something I proposed in July when I actually read his user-page. I'll remind DarkLantern of it, and we'll make a decision. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 18:57, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Your thoughts are my thoughts. I've let DarkLantern know. It is great to have you back. :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' Update Hey! Good work adding the images, and thanks for creating that category organizing images by a certain artist. In my recent endeavors of creating categories I considered doing that for every illustrator (making categories for every DeviantArt or other illustrator who frequently is attributed to here), but didn't start cause it is a lengthy task! Don't know how busy you are - but one small thing we need done universally is making sure that, in an article's references section, '''any' citation to The History of Middle-earth needs its volume number to be in roman numerals; and "chapter" needs to be added after the volume. E.G. The History of Middle-earth, Vol. 3: The Whichever book, IV: "The Something something" needs to become The History of Middle-earth, Vol. III: The Whichever book, chapter IV: "The Something something" Also, and this is more important, the chapter (In the above case, "The Something something") needs to be hyperlinked. Half the time the link will be red, since only a few articles exist for THOME chapters, but in time I will be creating all of them. I'm not asking you to seek out relevant articles to make this references-edit everywhere - just keep an eye out when you're editing an article for another reason. And like I always say, good to see you stopping by :) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 21:20, January 12, 2017 (UTC) On Tolkien Gateway links No, we aren't anymore. All ties with them are being cut. The bullet and Space thing is a remnant of a user setting up a bot to automatically remove them.--DarkLantern (talk) 09:44, January 13, 2017 (UTC) That campaign was initiated by moi. As to why - in a nutshell, I considered how if someone were to be led from this Wiki to Tolkien Gateway, in the search for information, they could easily realize that '''Tolkien Gateway does exactly what we do, and as an encyclopedia, they are twice our size'. It would be silly for Hulu & AZ Prime or Google and Bing to refer their viewers to each other. Like them, we and TG are exactly equivalent competitors. We have the same purpose, word for word - and so they don't deserve redirects from us, just as we don't deserve it from them. When we, on every one of our articles, lead the reader to Tolkien Gateway, we in principle render this Wiki useless because in the long run the reader sees that their repository of articles is the largest for Middle-earth info on the web. And so, I took the templates away manually from each article with the help of ArrestoMomentum and his bot. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' New background image Hi Darkchylde. As you can see in my comment at Community Central, I moved your request to the request page and approved it. I just uploaded the new background using the great image you provided. Let me know if you want me to change anything. JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 16:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Which characters? Maybe show me a screenshot of what you see? Do you want each side to be moved inward, toward the center, or outward, away from the center? JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 18:12, January 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I moved each side toward the center, so you should be able to see the main characters better now. JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 22:00, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :::You're welcome. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a3/Fandom-Staff.png (talk) 16:11, January 23, 2017 (UTC) On infobox addition Now I'm really confused! I thought I had corrected but it still is showing up on all character boxes. I need help, but from whom?--DarkLantern (talk) 09:52, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Well there! I think I have fixed it for good. Please let me know of any other problems with it. Please vote at LOTR:Articles for deletion. 'Help for updating Navigation Templates' Hi, I´m new to this wiki, I always like to help the wikis that I follow in the organizational aspect of navigation. I´ve noticed that most of the (59) Navigation Templates have a vertical style (wich is a little old in my opinion), and they are not following any pattern of colors. I want to know if it would be helpful for the comunity if I made all of those Nav Box "table-horizontal" like this one that I´ve done yesterday for you (and the other admins) to get an idea: Template:Locations_in_Aman What you think? Did you like it? I would be happy to do this to all of them, and even more, to discuss with you the best coloring scheme for them. I´m a compulsive organizer so every wiki that I follow soon or later I start to help on making templates look better and cleaner hehe Thanks, I´m waiting for you opinion on that ^^ Ogatreal (talk) 16:20, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey Darkchylde, a few days ago I sent you an email. Did you get it? Would be great if you find some minutes to take a look. Thanks! Springteufel aka Julia Springteufel (talk) 13:01, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm not sure if you're familiar with Portable Infoboxes, but I'd like to work to convert One Wiki to Rule Them All's infoboxes to this format, which is more accessible and future proof on any current and future platform, while being easier to maintain and make changes to. You can read more here and here if you're curious or not sure about the idea. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and update the infobox templates themselves so that the back-end code will change, but the front end appearance will not. I've created a showcase here, which right now shows what Gandalf's page could look like as a PI. If I have your approval to do so, I intend to convert all the Infobox Persons templates to use their original color scheme, and all other infoboxes to use the basic Infobox Person design. Please let me know if this is cool with you, if you have any questions or if there's anything else I can help with. Thanks!-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 19:12, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :Awesome, thanks! Dropped him a message.-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 06:39, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Family tree templates error Hey. Reporting that the templates House of Marach and House of Finwe, among many others, have malfunctioned due to some template loop. I've never handled the innards of a family tree template so I'm not sure where to trace the problem too. Any idea what's wrong? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:52, April 1, 2018 (UTC) re: Help on Family Trees template Hello. Looking at the template's history, I see that Diluk's first edit on March 31 removed most of the template (from 33,408 to 1,898 bytes). Surely, the last working version was the revision prior to Diluk's edits, which was the revision on January 3, 2014‎ done by you. To revert the template to that revision, simply click on January 3, 2014 from the history, which will load that revision. Click the Edit button, and you'll see the code of that revision, then click the Publish button to save that revision as the current version of the template. Give the server cache a short while to refresh, and hopefully the family tree will be working properly again. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 16:10, April 2, 2018 (UTC) hi i was wondering if u could please fix the isildur family tree template with the addition of the Kings of cardolan and rhudaur as the other 2 sons of the last king of arnor instead of leaving them unnamed. Sorry for altering the family tree templates. Thanks again! 'Diluk (talk) 23:16, April 2, 2018 (UTC)' Hello Darkchylde, can you unprotect the page Fire-drakes? For I need to remove one category from it.Oxlord (talk) 10:29, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Citations for References This is just a heads-up. Unfortunately, every entry in our Citations for References guide following ''The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings is semi-out of date, for the embarrassing reason that for the past three years I've been renovating ("correcting") the format of THOME and Unf. Tales references everywhere, throughout an incredibly large majority of all articles, without realizing this Citations for References page existed; as well as even unitalicizing commas in all ''references simply because they are not part of a title. Currently I'm making a notice template for that guideline page to let any viewers know (such as Diluk) that a portion of the formats given should be considered deprecated - otherwise, inconsistency between the old format and my new format will increase by whatever slow rate contributors add references to articles. By obligation I will in the next week write up a shorter, inexaustive guideline showing examples of citing, with my format, each different book/volume (not superfluously listing every possible chapter as the current one does). The difference isn't actually that noticeable between the original format and mine, but ultimately references are something that should be consistent across any encyclopedia. Eventually "LOTR:Citations for References" will be emended to the new guideline page I write. Good to see ya back, by the way, '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:42, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Haha, actually the guidelines page is too large to edit, so I'll instead delete and replace it. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:02, May 17, 2018 (UTC) I'll run it by DarkLantern, but Gradivus is three years inactive so I won't bother with him. If by miracle he reappears from his pretentiously described "hiatus" after things have transpired with his page, he can freely relay complaints to me. In any case the new page itself will be named ''LOTR:References Guide. And yes, I'll be accounting for that book. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:52, May 17, 2018 (UTC) DELETE MULTIPLE PHOTOS Photos like this, that show ur admin buddys racisum you mean? IMGhttp://i63.tinypic.com/29geusm.png[/IMG] Hi, ive been a fan of the middle earth wiki a very long time and i have noticed you work on the Smaug page. I recently messaged Weta digital themselves about Smaug in the movies and they co firmed that Smaug is infact 130 meters long and wingspan in the films. Can you please update his film size part. Thank you. Wallpaper Hey, do you happen to have our old wallpaper image? Of Gandalf riding to M.T. ? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 03:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC)